Game of Life
by BellaMona
Summary: Misty and her friends are in their last year of high school. What kind of suprises, heartbreak, love, betrayal and many more await them. AAMR and other romances! Please R
1. Don't Tell Me

~*Game of Life*~  
  
By: BellaMona  
  
  
  
  
  
*"Don't Tell Me"*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duplica, hurry up you're going to be late for school!"  
  
"Mmmmm, going going!"  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Mom, says to hurry up. You know how dad gets mad when we are late."  
  
"Yeah, I know Daniela," said Marie,"You know, I think today is going to be a special day."  
  
"Why do you say that," asked Daniela, Marie's nine year old sister.  
  
Marie stares at the window at the reflection of herself. She isn't exactly a good looking eighteen year old, but she isn't ugly either.  
  
She has short brown hair that comes by the ears, brown eyes, and she isn't that tall but just right. About 5' 5''. She doesn't like dressing all sexy, she thinks its stupid. Just be plain and natural is her style. Why bother being someone your not. None of the boys from school will ask her out.  
  
She comes from a strict family. Her father is not exactly mean but you have to obey his orders or lets just say that your life is over. Her mother is nice and caring. Her brother, Mikey can be annoying sometimes. Her sister, Daniela is okay and you can trust her.   
  
Still looking at herself she said, "I don't know, I just know."  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Erika chooses Vilplume. Vilplume use Poison Powder."  
  
The opponent, a Poliwag, absorbed the poison powder and fainted.  
  
"Yeah! I won!"  
  
Jumping on her bed she expresses her excitment until someone interupts her. What an imagination this girl has.  
  
"Yo, come on A.J. is waiting for us!", her brother Tracey said.  
  
Getting her bookpack and her pokeball she said, "Alright, alright. Lets go."  
  
  
**  
  
  
"There, do I look beautiful."  
  
"Honey, you're always beautiful."  
  
"Aww, mom I just can't wait to see Rudy. I mean it has been two months since I last saw him and I really missed him a lot."  
  
"Misty, you look fine and I'm sure Rudy can't wait to see you too."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah, now hurry up or your going to be late."  
  
"I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Okay, I'll be waiting downstairs. Hurry up."  
  
She gave a nod to her mother and gave a quick look at her image from the mirror. She had like a dark orange hair that was a little pass her shoulders with sunglasses on top of her head, blue eyes and soft delicate skin, blue tank top on, black pants with a sweater tied around her waist, and good-looking black shoes on.  
  
She was a least 5' 6'' and most guys would say good looking. She is not a geek but not one of those girls who like to show a lot of skin. She likes to be just plain natural. Not too much make-up, but just the right amount.   
  
Satisfied with her look she went downstairs and couldn't wait to see Rudy, her boyfriend.   
  
  
**   
  
  
Tracey, Erika, and A.J. finally made it to the Viridian City High School on A.J.'s jeep. There were a lot of students there and over there and everywhere just walking along ready to begin their classes.  
  
"I better see if any of my friends are here. See you later." Erika said as she jumped off the jeep and ran, waving at the two, to the school's hallway.  
  
After watching Erika go, A.J. asked Tracey, "What's with the rose?"  
  
"Huh?.....oh, I have decided to ask Duplica out."  
  
"You really like her?"  
  
"Yeah and I can't wait to see her."  
  
"Good luck, man.", A.J. said putting a hand on Tracey's shoulder.   
  
  
**  
  
  
"Duplica I'm glad to see you."  
  
"Me too, Misty."  
  
Both friends gave each other a great big hug, happy to see the other. They had been friends since grade school and really enjoyed the other's company. They haven't seen the other for a month because Duplica had been traveling all over the world like usual at every summer time.  
  
Duplica is the type of girl who just like adventures and loves especially any guy. She is the flirty type and doesn't care what others think. She also isn't good on useing her head. That gets her into a lot of trouble.   
  
"So what's up with you?" Duplica asked as she and Misty were walking to their first period.  
  
"Nothing, I just can't wait to see Rudy."  
  
"Ohhh, the boyfriend. God, girl you truly love this man."  
  
"Yes, Duplica I can't imagine my life without him. I just hope he still loves me."  
  
"He is a good man, I am sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
  
Both girls give a little giggle and continue walking to their class.  
  
  
**   
  
  
"YOU ARE WHAT!"  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet Brock!"  
  
"B-but Rudy...why are you going to end your relationship with Misty."  
  
"Look, the past two months, while I was away I realized I really don't love Misty as I thought I did. I mean I like her but as a friend. She is a nice and caring and I'm sure she'll find someone that will care for."  
  
"But why?"  
  
Rudy was about to respond but was inturrupted by A.J. and Tracey. "What's going on?" Tracey asked.  
  
Before Rudy could respond he was again inturrupted by Brock, "Rudy is going to break up with Misty."  
  
Both A.J. and Tracey suprised said "WHAT????"  
  
  
**  
  
  
The school cafeteria was packed with students who are either getting ready for class, eating breakfast, chatting, waiting until their first dreadful period ends, or just hanging. Either way Mrs. Ketchum is greatful they chose her cafeteria. Probably, in soon she will have enough money to buy it and make it her own. Mr. Anderson, the real owner, has talked about selling the place but has given Mrs. Ketchum time to earn money and buy it. Gladly, he hasn't demanded for the money now or she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
She really loves this place and has consider it her other home. It seems the students also love it. Her thoughts were inturrupted by her father, Kurt, "What are you thinking about, Deliah?"  
  
"Nothing dad, just finding a way to earn the amount of money Mr. Anderson wants for the cafeteria."  
  
"Deliah, stop worrying about that. We'll find a way."  
  
"You're right, dad. I'll stop worrying."  
  
"Know, you better go back to serving those boys who just came in."  
  
And with that, Deliah went to the four boys to asked them what they would like.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Hey girls." Duplica said to Erika and Marie as she sat behind Erika.  
  
"Hello!." Misty said as she sat behind Marie  
  
"Hi!" Marie said as she turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey!," Erika greeted Duplica and Misty as she turned around to face them and continued, "So what's up."   
  
"Well, nothing just waiting for class to end. I want to see Rudy already." Misty said to the girls.  
  
"I can imagine how it feels having someone care for you." Marie said to Misty.  
  
"You people are boring! It is boring having the same guy as a boyfriend be all nice and cute. I rather find a guy who lives his life dangerously and likes adventues. Those guys drive me crazy." Duplica said standing up.  
  
"Duplica, is there anything you like besides boys." Erika asked  
  
Sitting on her desk Duplica said, "Is that those guys are just irresistible to be with."  
  
"When are you going to change, Duplica." Erika said shaking her head.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you haven't felt attracted to a guy?"  
  
"No I haven't and I don't care! Love is just a stupid feeling that makes you suffer." Erika answered Duplica.  
  
"Or love can make you do things you can't imagine you can do." Marie said  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Marie. Duplica said, "How do you know, do you have feelings for someone."  
  
Marie shyly admitted, "Yes, I have feelings for someone."  
  
"Who?" Everyone asked.  
  
"Shhh! it's.... it's Tracey."  
  
"You like Tracey." Misty asked suprised at the confession  
  
"You like my brother." Erika said not believing what she just heard.  
  
"Yes. Yes."  
  
"Since when." Duplica said curiously.   
  
The conversation was cut short by Ms. Sabrina entering the classroom and telling everyone to be quiet. "Everyone sit down and open your textbook to page three."  
  
  
**  
  
  
Gisselle and Kay entered the cafeteria and spotted an empty table and sat down.  
  
Gisselle is considered the most popular and good looking girl in the whole school. On the other hand, Kay is the geeky one. She is the shy type and wears glasses that make her look not very good and she is a little overweight. She usually tags along with Gisselle.  
  
"There he is. I'm going to ask him to take me home. He's is going to be like my personal driver." Gisselle said while eyeing A.J..  
  
"W-what if he s-says he can't take you." Kay asked stuttering.  
  
"Don't be stupid. He can't say no to a beautiful girl like me. You'll see."  
  
  
**  
  
  
"Thank God that class was over." Duplica said while the four were comming out of class.  
  
"Yeah, but we have to study very hard this year since it is our last." Marie said to everyone.  
  
"Marie is right. This year we have to make it a special one." Erika added  
  
Not knowing what the other girls were talking about Misty said, "Guys, I can't find Rudy anywhere."  
  
"You'll find him calm down," Duplica said to Misty and continued, "I have to tell you something....(waiting for everyone to pay attention to her) I am going out with Gary."  
  
"Gary? The one who is always getting into trouble.", Erika asked.  
  
"Yeah, You have to admit he is hot."  
  
"Duplica, please be careful and use that head of yours. Don't get into trouble or didn't forget what happened last time." Misty said  
  
"Yeah Duplica he is after all known as the troublemaker." Marie told Duplica.  
  
"God, you guys are saying like I'm going to do something stupid."  
  
"Duplica, you always do something stupid." Erika said as usual.  
  
"Misty, Misty is that you."  
  
It was Cassey. She had long brunette color hair, brown eyes, she was thin and about 5' 6''. She was wearing jeans with a tan tanktop. She looked kinda mean.  
  
"Oh my god, it's Cassey..how are you." Misty said while hugging her.   
  
"I'm fine....happy to see you."  
  
"But why are you here, I mean is this your school now?" Misty asked in confusion  
  
"Yeah, I registered here because my parents made me, but I'm glad I found you."  
  
Duplica, Erika, and Marie watched as the two 'friends' reunite. They all gave out a fake cough to remind Misty that they are still there.  
  
"Oh, sorry guys....(to Cassey)..Cassey, this is Duplica, Erika, and Marie. Guys, this is Cassey. We were friends since we were little."  
  
"Hi!" Cassey waved at them.  
  
"Hi!" The three said back.  
  
"Well, Cassey I have to go. If you need anything I'm here," Misty said while leaving to find someone and turned to the three and said, "Bye, guys see later."  
  
After Misty left, Cassey asked, "Where is she going?"  
  
The three looked at each other and didn't know wheather to tell her or not.  
  
  
**   
  
  
"I bet you." Gary said to Brock.  
  
Gary and Brock were making some kind of bet. Knowing that it comes from Gary it probably means no good.  
  
"I bet you," Gary continued, "that by the end of the day I will do it with Duplica and I'll show you the proof."  
  
"Nah, she won't allow you to do it."  
  
"Please, everybody knows that Duplica practically sleeps with everyone in the school. When I take her to Cearulean City in my house I'll make her sleep with me."  
  
"You're on but I'm telling you she won't do it. If she doesn't you own me a hundred bucks and if she does it I want proof."  
  
"You're on." Gary said shaking Brock's hand as a sign of their deal.  
  
Guess who has been hearing the whole conversation. No other than the nosiest girl in school. Jessie. Always on other people's buisness. She's probably going to do something to hurt someone else's feelings with this new info. She always like that.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Misty was looking for Rudy and can't find anywhere. 'Where is he.' she said in her mind. She was about to give up when she finally spotted him. 'Yes, I found him.'  
  
"Rudy! Rudy!" she called out.   
  
Rudy turned around and came face to face with Misty. She looked excited to see him. How is he going to tell her?  
  
"Misty-," he couldn't finish because Misty immediately hugged him tight happy to see him.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Really? I thought you forgot about me. I was worried that you maybe found somebody else and forgot about me."  
  
Rudy gave her an uneasy smile. He couldn't break her heart.  
  
"Misty, we need to talk."  
  
  
**  
  
  
"I can do this." Tracey told himself as he was looking for Duplica holding the rose he was planning to give her. Then all of the sudden he saw what he wish he would never have seen. It was Duplica and Gary kissing. They were kissing rapidly enjoying the moment.  
  
Tracey turned around and was about to leave when he saw Marie comming up to him. "Hi, Tracey."  
  
"Oh, hi Marie. How are you."  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I was...was......nothing. Nothing."  
  
"That's a beautiful rose you have there." Marie said pointing at the rose Tracey was holding.  
  
Not caring about the rose he said, "Here, for you. I have to go and catch second period. Talk to you later."  
  
He left leaving Marie watching him go while smelling the rose she recieved from her secret love.  
  
  
**  
  
  
"So you're ready." Gary asked Duplica after they finally stopped kissing.  
  
"Yeah, let me just tell my friends." Duplica said excited to go to Cerulean with Gary.  
  
"No! let's go now. Come on the ride is ready." He has to make her go so he can win the bet.  
  
Duplica thought for a minute than finally gave in, "Okay. let's go."  
  
'This loser doesn't know what she's into' Gary thought with a evil smile.  
  
**  
  
"What's wrong." Misty asked worried.  
  
"I-I......" Rudy didn't know how to say it.  
  
"Rudy, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay. Okay, here goes....well, when I was away I kinda.....met this girl and-"  
  
"Don't tell me....y-you fell in love with her." Misty bursted out loud.  
  
"Misty let me explain-"  
  
"Don't explain it to me. I-I thought you loved me.... I can't beleive it.... I-I have to go." Misty couldn't take it anymore. the tears where running down her cheeks. How could he? She never thought this day would come. Misty ran. She just ran. She didn't want to be with him right now.  
  
"Misty! Wait!"  
  
  
**  
  
  
She was sitting on a bench and crying. She loves that man so much and now it's over. 'No!No!' she said in her mind. 'Rudy can't do this to me.' She needed her friends now. Her only friends who can help her get throught this tough time. 'Maybe there at the cafeteria'  
  
She stood up wiped her tears with the back of her hands. She walked towards the cafeteria hoping her friends were there.  
  
  
**  
  
  
A man stepped out of his car. He looked kinda muscular but very handsome. He had jet black hair and charming brown eyes. In other words he looks very very cute.  
  
'So this is where my mom works. Not to bad.' Ash said while looking at the place. He was looking around when he saw a girl crossing the street. She was running fast and probably didn't see the lights. A car was comming towards her really fast.   
  
Without thinking Ash ran towards Misty to push her out of the way so that car won't hit her. She ended on top of him breathing heavyly.  
  
She opened her eyes and he opened his eyes and their eyes met for the very first time.  
  
  
  
-To be Continued-  
  
  
On the next chapter:  
  
"Don't wait for you friend Duplica, she is probably in Cerulean sleeping with Gary. Everybody knows she sleeps with everyone." Jessie said.  
  
  
  
Cassey was sitting on Rudy's lap, "I want to go out with you but I don't want to hurt Misty's feelings. She is the only friend I have."  
  
"I understand but she has to understand that I love you."  
  
  
"And I love you." Cassey said hugging him. 'Yes! I took Rudy away from that bitch of Misty. He is no longer yours Misty.' Cassey said in her mind with a cruel smile.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
AN: Hope you like it. Please, please review and give me ideas for this fic. Don't worry Ash ad Misty are going to get together. AAMR Rule! Well I have get started in chapter 2. See yaz! Don't forget to review.   
  
Peace out,   
BellaMona 


	2. I'll take you

~*Game of Life*~  
  
By: BellaMona  
  
  
  
  
"I'll take you.."  
  
  
  
Last Time:  
  
  
A man stepped out of his car. He looked kinda muscular but very handsome. He had jet black hair and charming brown eyes. In other words he looks very very cute.  
  
'So this is where my mom works. Not to bad.' Ash said while looking at the place. He was looking around when he saw a girl crossing the street. She was running fast and probably didn't see the lights. A car was comming towards her really fast.   
  
Without thinking Ash ran towards Misty to push her out of the way so that car won't hit her. She ended on top of him breathing heavyly.  
  
She opened her eyes and he opened his eyes and their eyes met for the very first time.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Ash asked, "Are you all right.".  
  
"Yeah.....thanks."  
  
They still were looking at each other's eyes. 'Her eyes are beautiful', he realized.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Misty realized they were still on the floor and decided to stand up. She helped Ash up.  
  
"Thanks for saving me. You know."   
  
"No problem just be more careful next time."  
  
"Hey, I know how to be careful! It was the car's fault for not seeing me cross the street." Misty defended herself. Who does this guy think he is?  
  
"Okay, okay I was just owwwww....."   
  
Misty looked at him and saw he had a cut on his right hand. Maybe it was from the fall. 'Stupid, Misty why don't you watch where you're going?' she thought as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't me-"  
  
"That's okay. Don't worry about I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
Misty couldn't help it but give him a small smile. 'He looks kinda cute'  
  
"Well I have to go."  
  
"Oh, yeah", Ash said kind of sad she is leaving.  
  
"Yeah well, bye and thanks again."  
  
Ash watched her leave and wispered a "see you soon". There's something about this girl that is different from the rest of the girls. But what is it? 'Oh, well.'   
  
  
**  
  
  
"Have you seen Duplica or Misty." Erika asked Marie as they sat down on the chairs in the cafeteria. Erika was especially worried about Duplica. If she's not around you never know what she is doing. She can be sometimes.....crazy. If you know what I mean.  
  
"No no I haven't seen niether of them since class ended." Marie replyed also getting a little worried.  
  
Just then Misty came over to there table. She looked a little pale and her eyes were puffy.  
  
Erika was the first one to speak as Misty took a the chair besides Marie. "What happened? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Misty tell us what happened."  
  
Misty wanted to tell her friends what happened, but she couldn't. She couldn't tell them that the person she loves broke up with her; and then that she started to cry and almost got killed by a car; but luckily a handsome man, she would probably never see again, saved her. It was all to much.  
  
She needed to change the subject, but not seem obvious that she didn't want to tell them. She looked around the table. There was Marie, Erika, and......................"  
  
"Where's Duplica?" Misty said somewhat glad she could change the subject. At least for now.  
  
"We don't know. We thought she was with you."  
  
"We were here waiting for you guys."  
  
Misty tried to think were she could be, but it was Duplica we are talking about. She could be anywhere.  
  
Marie looked worried and asked, "You think she is in some kind of trouble."  
  
"No, Marie. She's probably in the library or something."  
  
"Misty, Duplica never goes to the library. I think she got herself in trouble like last time and the last time before that. I swear. She never uses that brain of hers, she.........."  
  
"Erika don't say that we have to be........"  
  
"Don't wait for you friend Duplica, she is probably in Cerulean sleeping with Gary. Everybody knows she sleeps with everyone." Jessie said.  
  
But of course, Jessie had to be listening to the conversation the trio were having and just said what she wanted to say.  
  
"Jessie, that's not true."  
  
"But of course it true, Misty. Like Erika said 'she never uses that brain of her' and got herself in a mess."  
  
"Look Jessie why don't you get you and you're big mouth out of here or I'll make you're big mouth shut up for the rest of your life." Erika said as she got up and gave Jessie a look that said she isn't kidding around.  
  
"Alright! Alright....But just remember that Duplica is a sl..."  
  
"That does it." Erika chased out of the cafeteria. Jessie knew better to run.  
  
"I hope what Jessie said is not true."  
  
"Of course it's not Marie. Duplica knows better." Misty said trying to convince herself.  
  
"Than why isn't she here?"  
  
Misty was going to tell Marie again that Duplica wouldn't be stupid to do that, but was inturrupted by Mrs.Ketchum.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh Ash. I can't believe it's you!"  
  
Misty looked curious at who might Mrs. K be talking to. 'I didn't know she had a son.'  
  
She looked at the direction Mrs.K was walking to and saw tall man. Mrs.K hugged him and...........  
  
It was him.  
  
Misty couldn't believe it was the same person who saved her just moments ago. What a shocker.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Ash."  
  
"And I'm glad to see you, Mom."  
  
They hugged and that's when Ash spotted Misty. And he thought he would never see this girl's beautiful face again. What a small world it is.  
  
Mrs.K missed her baby boy. She hasn't seen him for about a month now. He was off in school working on his Pokemon Master license. But know he's here.   
  
"You must be tired and hungry. I'll go get you a drink."  
  
Mrs.K left to prepare him a drink. Ash looked again at the table where Misty was sitting. She looked even more beautiful than before. He walked where she was.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Cassey was sitting on Rudy's lap, "I want to go out with you but I don't want to hurt Misty's feelings. She is the only friend I have."  
  
"I understand but she has to understand that I love you."  
  
"And I love you." Cassey said hugging him. 'Yes! I took Rudy away from that bitch of Misty. He is no longer yours Misty.' Cassey said in her mind with a cruel smile.  
  
"Let me think about it, okay." Cassey gave him her puppy eyes which he couldn't resist. Too bad he didn't know that she didn't love him and that she just wanted to get him away from Misty so she can suffer.  
  
"Okay." Rudy said as he began to kiss her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Hey, remember me?"  
  
Misty looked up from where she was sitting and saw those cute brown eyes she thought were just gorgous.  
  
"Hi." was all Misty could say.  
  
"You know this guy, Misty." Marie asked confused.  
  
Misty didn't know what to answer because that would mean she had to tell her how they meant, which will give away that her and Rudy broke up.   
  
Ash bend down so he was eye level with Misty. "Yeah she knows me. But she didn't tell me her name was Misty."  
  
"Well, you didn't tell me you're name was Ash."  
  
"Well I guess we're even."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Ash was looking directly into Misty's blue eyes which made her blush. 'I have never seen such beautiful and loving eyes'   
  
Erika came back to the cafeteria and looked mad. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
Both Misty and Ash broke the eye starring and looked at Erika.  
  
Marie decided to answer first, "First we have to make sure she isn't anywhere in the school."  
  
"I did that already. She isn't anywhere."  
  
Misty stood up, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I looked everywhere. Every classroom, bathroom, locker, even the library and her car isn't here. She isn't anywhere."  
  
"Then I guess we have to go to Cerulean and she if what Jessie said is true." Marie suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but how are we going to get there? We don't have a car. It's Duplica the one who has it."   
  
At this point Ash decided to but in. "I'll take you guys to Cerulean."   
  
Misty turned around to face Ash and was suprised he said that. "You would?"  
  
Ash couldn't help but feel attrative to this girl. She was so........   
  
everything a guy can want.  
  
He won't let her down.  
  
"Yes. I'll take you." Ash confirmed.  
  
Misty couldn't help but give him a hug. He felt so warm and she found herself being comfortable in his arms. Not even Rudy's hugs compare to what she was feeling now.  
  
Ash couldn't describe this feeling. Sure he has hugged girls and he felt nothing. But this was different. Very different. All he knew was he didn't want the hug to end. But it did.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Erika said.  
  
And off they went to Cerulean City to find Duplica.  
  
  
-To be Continue-  
  
  
On next chapter:  
  
"I heard Misty ended her relationship with Rudy."  
  
"That's not true. I'm Misty's best friend and I know they are deeply in love. She told me she is." Cassey hoped that would convince Ash.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I think I have a tiny crush on Ash." Misty admitted.  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
AN: There's chap.2! Sorry it took this long, but school was in the way. Please R&R and really appreciate the wonderful reviews I got.  
  
Peace out,   
BellaMona 


	3. Thank you

~*Game of Life*~  
  
  
  
By: BellaMona  
  
  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Last time:  
  
"Yes. I'll take you." Ash confirmed.  
  
Misty couldn't help but give him a hug. He felt so warm and she found herself being comfortable in his arms. Not even Rudy's hugs compare to what she was feeling now.  
  
Ash couldn't describe this feeling. Sure he has hugged girls and he felt nothing. But this was different. Very different. All he knew was he didn't want the hug to end. But it did.  
  
"Alright let's go!" Erika said.  
  
And off they went to Cerulean City to find Duplica.  
  
***  
  
"I don't know what to do, man.", Tracey said to A.J.   
  
"I can't blieve it. You were even prepared to confess your love for her."  
  
"Thanks, for making me feel better."  
  
"You welcome", A.J. said with a grin.  
  
Tracey was about to say something but he saw Erika, Marie, Misty, and someone else he never saw before running like they were in a hurry.  
  
"Hey, were are you guys going?... Erika?"  
  
After opening the door of the car, Erika shouted, "We're going to Cerulean City to find Duplica!"  
  
Without thinking that his next class begins in just 5 minutes he said, "I'm coming to! We're going in A.J.'s car!"  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
To A.J. he said while getting inside his car, "Come on!"  
  
***  
  
"Wait...Gary.. wait" Duplica tried to free herself out of Gary's embrace, but his arms held her trapped.  
  
"I want you, Duplica. Now!"  
  
"No! I said wait! You're moving too fast."  
  
Somehow she broke the embrace and was headed towards the pool. "What's the rush. Let's just enjoy the pool."  
  
'I have to make her come to bed fast.' Gary thought while he went inside the pool.  
  
***   
  
"Dad! Dad! Guess who came to stay!" Mrs. Ketchum happily asked her father.  
  
"I have no idea. The president?"  
  
"No. It's Ash! He came today.  
  
Kurt stopped what he was doing and couldn't belive that his grandson is home.  
  
"Really. You're not joking are you? Because if you are-"  
  
"No. He's here. Come and see him."  
  
And with that he went to see his grandson who he missed so much.  
  
'I can't believe he is here.'  
  
***  
  
"I can't find you Gary!"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Duplica couldn't find him. They were playing hide-and- seek, and it's has been Duplica turn to find Gary.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Suddenly from behind, his arms wrapped around hers, he said in a low voice in her ear "Here"  
  
And after that Duplica didn't know how it happened, but she was on the floor with Gray on top of her.  
  
"Gary let me go!"  
  
"No! I think I have waited long enough for this. You are going to be mine. Now!"  
  
"No! Let me-"  
  
She couldn't finish because Gary was kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was a kiss that probably will leave her bruise. 'This hurts.'  
  
***  
  
"Here it is." Erika said as they hopped out of the car.  
  
"Well, let's go inside." Misty became worried about Duplica.  
  
Everyone went inside and where shocked at what they saw.  
  
There on the floor Duplica was yelling him to stop while Gary started to uncloth her.  
  
"Hey get off her you son of a bitch."  
  
Tracey and Gary started to fight while Misty and Marie helped Duplica from the floor.  
  
"Are you alright." Marie asked   
  
"Yeah. I'm so glad you guys came in time."  
  
"Duplica, why did you leave like that. You shouldn't have left with Gary."  
  
"I know Misty, I'm sorry. It was a mistake I admit it."  
  
Meanwhile, Ash and A.J. were trying to break the fight between Tracey and Gary.   
  
"Tracey calm down." A.J. was trying to hold Tracey.  
  
"Don't ever go near her! You here me."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do! I'll go near her if I want."  
  
Tracey tried to hit Gary, but A.J. was holding him.  
  
"Guys, stop it." Ash tried to hold Gary.  
  
"Let's go, Duplica is safe and that is what matters." Erika said. She went to where Gary was being held by Ash.  
  
"If you hurt my friend again, I swear you will regret it."  
  
With that they started to leave.  
  
"Get out of my house! Duplica you will be sorry!"  
  
***  
  
"Duplica are you sure you're alright. I mean he didn't hurt you right?"  
  
"No Misty, he didn't hurt me. Luckly you guys came in time."  
  
She went towards Tracey and gave him a kiss in the cheek. "Thank you for defending me Tracey."  
  
"It was nothing." Holding her hand he said, "I will let nothing happen to you. Nothing."  
  
Marie watched with great sadness as Tracey held Duplica's hand. 'I wish he loved me'  
  
"Let's get going. It's going to get dark soon." Ash said.  
  
Duplica went inside her car, but it won't turn on.  
  
A.J. said, "Don't worry Duplica, I'll take Tracey, Erika, and you."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll take Marie and Misty." Ash said  
  
***  
  
"You really think they did it." Kay asked Jessie.  
  
"I don't know but tomorrow, the minuit I find out I'm telling everyone"  
  
Gisselle gave a small laugh, "Knowing the slut she is, she probably did it."  
  
***  
  
"That bitch is going to pay." Gary was so mad. "I lost that bet!"  
  
That was when he spotted Duplica's clothes. She probably forgot it.  
  
He saw her bra on the floor and gave a laugh, "Oh, you're going to pay, Duplica."  
  
***  
  
They have dropped Marie off and now where approching Misty's house.  
  
"Well, this is my stop."  
  
Ash stopped his car and helped Misty out.  
  
"So this is where you live."  
  
"Yeah" Misty said starring at him. There is something about his eyes. They glow here in the night.  
  
"You're beautiful." Ash said while cupping her check with his hand .  
  
Misty looked down and blushed, and had a stange feeling in her stomache. Strange, she never felt this warmth inside her. Not even Rudy made her feel this way.  
  
She should feel sad about losing Rudy, but right now that seems unimportant.  
  
Her heart was beating so fast that it made her think that Ash might hear it.  
  
Ash too felt this strange feeling. How can you describe it. It was nothing he felt before. Nothing. This girl is different from the other girls, he doesn't know how but she's special.   
  
Here while looking at her eyes and touching her cheek, his heart was beating fast.  
  
Misty looked up and looked deep in his eyes, "Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Time stood still as they kept looking at one another. Their hearts beating fast, they started to come closer.  
  
  
  
"Misty, since I met you this morning I had this strange feeling inside." Ash whispered  
  
"Me too, I don't know what it is, but I feel it."  
  
They came a little closer and they stood there face to face.  
  
Only a couple of inches closer and they will...................  
  
-To be continued-  
  
On the next chapter:  
  
"I heard Misty ended her relationship with Rudy."  
  
"That's not true. I'm Misty's best friend and I know they are deeply in love. She told me she is." Cassey hoped that would convince Ash.  
  
***  
  
"I think I might have a tiny crush on Ash." Misty admitted.  
  
***  
  
Jason made up his mind. He will have Misty and Ash won't stop him. 


End file.
